


Rainbow Marble Cake

by holdontoyourhulahoops



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, he is just a simple farmer, the beginning of a beautiful friendship, ushijima is supportive in his own unique way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holdontoyourhulahoops/pseuds/holdontoyourhulahoops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much to their dismay, Oikawa and Iwaizumi end up on the same team as Ushijima in university.<br/>In which Iwaizumi is definitely NOT jealous, Oikawa wants to stage an 'accident', and Ushijima is as dense as ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainbow Marble Cake

Iwaizumi still can’t believe that out of every university in the entirety of Japan, Ushiwaka had to chose the same school to attend as he and Oikawa.

It had been quite a shock during orientation when they’d walked into the gym for the first time only to find Ushijima Wakatoshi staring stoically at them.

“Oikawa. I am glad you finally have suitably excellent soil to fill your potential,” he’d said, before wandering off to speak to one of their new senpai about his athletic prowess.

Oikawa had only stared after him in wide-eyed horror, and clutched his best friend’s wrist so tightly it basically cut off all circulation.  Iwaizumi had hardly noticed.  

Honestly, he couldn’t believe their horrible luck either.

Despite this, he’d been forced to be the reasonable one, because god knows Oikawa wouldn’t.

“We aren’t transferring schools over something like this,” he’d asserted that night, as Oikawa paced around their half-unpacked dorm room.  

“But Iwa-chan-!”

“You have to learn to work with all kinds of people.  This might be good for you,” he’d sighed, even if he was dreading the year himself.

“Not Ushiwaka-chan!  Anyone but him!  I’d even chose Tobio-chan!”

“Well, it’s too late now.”

Oikawa had thrown himself onto Iwaizumi in disdain.  “Maybe we could stage an accident.”

“No.”

“Don’t look at me like that, Iwa-chan!  I’m not saying we should kill him or anything-”

“Wow, so kind.”

“-just injure him badly enough so that he can never play volleyball again.  Or at least so he transfers to a different school.”

“No.”

“But-”

“Shut up, Assikawa.  I  _will_  report you to the police.”

“Ah, Iwa-chan wouldn’t do that.”

“I might.”

“But you love me!”

“Just shut your freaking mouth before I pound your face in.”

* * *

 

Two months later, Iwaizumi is almost starting to regret not agreeing to Oikawa’s original proposal.  

Nothing too bad, of course!  Maybe just a slight accident that makes it so that Ushijima can’t come to practice for a few weeks, just to get him out of their hair...

He can practically hear Mattsun and Makki laughing at them from the other side of the country.  Ushijima is just insufferable, almost all the time.  And this is coming from Iwaizumi, who has long since grown used to Oikawa’s particular brand of insufferability.  Ushijima is a whole different matter.

He’s just so damn annoying, even if he’s not trying to be.  He clearly knows he’s the best one on the court, and doesn’t shy away from bluntly pointing out his teammate’s various flaws, with very little regard for anyone’s feelings.  

And then there’s the way he treats Oikawa, which is probably what really sets Iwaizumi’s teeth on edge; the constant stream of disparaging comments and blunt statements that seem to drive Tooru insane.  In fact, most of Ushijima’s attention seems to be directed towards Oikawa half the time, which pisses Iwaizumi off more then it should.  If he mentions how well Oikawa would have done at Shiratorizawa one more time-

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath, trying to reason with himself.  

Unfortunately, his conscience would never allow him to create any type of ‘accident’, no matter how tempting it is.  Therefore, he’s forced to suck it up and deal with his new teammate whether he wants to or not.

For his part, Oikawa spends a significant portion of his time whining about Ushijima and making faces at his back whenever he turns around.  Iwaizumi rarely lectures him for it, and sometimes even joins in.

He knows at some point they’ll have to let this up.  The team won’t be able to function if there’s such a rift between several of their players, and he has to admit, for all his faults, Ushijima is an amazing volleyball player.  Despite being a first year, he’s already a contender for being the ace this season.  He would be a valuable teammate, if his personality didn’t suck so much.

(A small voice in his head reminds him that people might say that about Oikawa before getting to know him, but Iwaizumi refuses to acknowledge it.  He’s not ready to get rid of his childish grudge just yet.)

It all comes to a head one day mid-practice.  

Iwaizumi is practicing his spikes with some other first years, while Oikawa works on a new serve on the other side of the gym, taking advice from their coach.

It seems like a normal day, but then, out of the corner of his vision, Iwaizumi sees a tall figure approaching his best friend.

Iwaizumi really wants to ignore it, but he finds his gaze shifting from his spiking partner to where Oikawa stands on the other side of the court.  

Ushijima walks purposefully up to him, saying something Iwaizumi can’t catch over the loud roar of practice.  Oikawa hardly has enough time to react to his presence before Ushijima sets a hand on each of his wrists, apparently helping demonstrate how the move should be performed, his face mere inches from Oikawa’s ear as he speaks.

Tooru looks so shocked it takes him a few seconds to shove the spiker away with an irritated yelp, to which Ushijima just seems confused.  Their coach seems equally flabbergasted, shouting at both of them.

Iwaizumi’s hand clenches into a fist, eyes narrowing in frustration.

“Iwaizumi-san, are you ready?” the other first year asks, in a timid voice.

“Hmm… oh, yeah,” Iwaizumi bites out, turning back to his training partner with his eyebrows screwed together.  His teammates frowns at him uncertainly, but sets the ball with a wary sigh.  

SMACK

Iwaizumi hits it with all his might, and winces as the ball goes straight for his teammate’s face, sending the poor kid careening backwards.  

He manages a few apologies, which are quickly brushed off as his teammate is ushered off to treat his bloody nose.  Iwaizumi should feel more guilty, especially since his teammate hadn’t even done anything wrong, but can’t help but be irrationally angry about the interaction he’d just witnessed.  

Things couldn’t keep going on like this.

* * *

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to wait, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks, as he throws his bag over his shoulder after practice.

Iwaizumi shakes his head and squeezes the other’s hand.  “Nah.  I’ll be fine.  Go study.  I’ll be back at the dorm soon, anyway.”

Oikawa frowns at him like he knows something’s up, but he must read it in the other’s face that he doesn’t want to talk about it right now.  “Right,” he says, quirking his head to the side.  “See ya, Iwa-chan!”  He blows a kiss as he turns the corner, and then he’s gone.

Iwaizumi slumps forward, before he turns back into the locker room.  Ushijima is the only one left there, as he is almost every day, meticulously folding his clothes into an orderly pile.

“Forget something, Iwaizumi-san?”

Iwaizumi takes a deep breath, clenching one hand into a fist.  “We need to talk.”

Ushijima glances up at him curiously, eyebrows raised.  “Oh.  Is something wrong?”

Iwaizumi grits his teeth.  “Look.  You have to back off with Oikawa.”

“Hmm…?” Ushijima frowns, setting his pair of socks aside.  “I’m afraid I’m confused.  I don’t know what you mean.”

Iwaizumi just barely resists the urge to roll his eyes.  “Look, we’re teammates.  We’re going to have to find a way to get along.”

“Have I done something to offend you?  I apologize,” Ushijima says solemnly.  “You have improved greatly even since the beginning of this year, Iwaizumi-san.”

Staring at him in disbelief, Iwaizumi runs a hand through his hair, feeling himself begin to lose his nerve.  “Uh… thanks.  Well, I mean-” Ushijima watches him struggle intently, mouth pressed into a firm line.

“Is everything alright?”

“What?  Well, yeah.” Iwaizumi releases a frustrated groan.  “Okay, could you just… refrain from… flirting with Oikawa so much?”  The words trail off into barely a whisper at the end, as Iwaizumi’s mortification grows.  Ushijima stares at him like he’s grown a second head.

A very awkward silence ensues in which Iwaizumi does everything in his power not to look the other in the eyes, and Ushijima tries his best to gain some understanding of the situation.

“...Flirt?” he repeats finally, mouth falling half open in confusion, like the word is some sort of foreign concept he’s never heard of before.  “I do not believe I’ve ever done such a thing.”

Swallowing, Iwaizumi brushes off his sweaty palms on his t-shirt.  This had been a terrible idea.  Oikawa would laugh so hard at him if he found out about this, his head might explode.  “Y-yeah.  Nevermind.”

Furrowing his brows, Ushijima makes to stand up.  “Is this your way of telling me that you are in a relationship with Oikawa?” he asks bluntly.

Iwaizumi’s face burns.  He wonders why he thought it would be a good idea to put himself in this situation.  “Uh… Well-”  He looks up uncertainly, only to find Ushijima gazing intently at him, in anticipation of an answer.  “-something like that,” he grits out.

Iwaizumi’s not not sure what kind of reaction he’s expecting, but it’s certainly not the determined smile that blooms on Ushijima’s face.  “I am honored that would trust me with such information.  You make a great power couple, so long as it won’t get in the way of your training.”

“Uh…. Thanks...” Iwaizumi manages to choke out, not completely sure what’s going on or what to make of that response.  “Well, I’ll just… go now. Great talk.”

“Yes.  Thank you for coming to me with your concerns, Iwaizumi-san.”

Iwaizumi side-eyes him as he makes for the exit.  “Right, of course,” he mumbles, and shuts the door before he can hear his teammate’s response.

Oikawa is waiting curiously for him on his bed the moment he gets back to their dorm but Iwaizumi cuts him off even before he can open his mouth to ask.  “Not right now.”

And he must really looked drained, because instead of pestering him until he spits out the entire story, Oikawa just nods and holds out his arms.

Iwaizumi falls into his chest without a word and breathes out a quiet sigh of relief.  

Hopefully Ushijima would just forget that ever happened.

* * *

 

Not so, however.  Iwaizumi has just returned from practice a few days later and he’s preparing to finish his homework when there’s a loud knock on the their door.  Brows furrowed, he tugs it open, wondering if it’s their RA here to lecture Oikawa about leaving his products in the bathroom again.

Instead, he’s greeted with the stoic face of Ushjima Wakatoshi.  Iwaizumi stares at him in surprise, wondering what the hell he’s doing here.  His only small concession is that Oikawa is working on a group project and will not be around to see whatever train wreck of an interaction they’re going to have.

“Iwaizumi-san,” Ushijima greets, with a solemn nod.

“Uh, hey,” Iwaizumi replies, glancing around.  “Is something up?”

Ushijima nods again, holding out the container in his right hand.  “I baked you and Oikawa a cake as means of reparation.”

Iwaizumi stares at him in disbelief.  “Oh- You didn’t have to do that.”  He’s not really sure what else to say.  Iwaizumi’s doesn’t remember the last time anyone baked anything for him, aside from the burnt cake Oikawa had attempted on his birthday.

Ushijima shrugs, shoving the container into Iwaizumi’s chest.  “I’ve been told I’m a talented baker, as well as a talented ace.  If you ever need anything for a party, I would be happy to help out.”

“Um… okay.  Thanks,” Iwaizumi mumbles, a little flabbergasted.

“Oh, and also-” Ushijima adds, and it’s then that Iwaizumi finally notices the wagon he’s been pulling behind him.  His mouth falls open in shock as he watches the spiker lift a massive pot of flowers into his arms, hauling them inside.  “I removed some lilacs from my mother’s garden when I returned home this weekend.  They should do nicely to liven up your dorm.  If you have any trouble caring for them, just ask me for assistance.”

Iwaizumi can only gape as his teammate drops the massive flower pot into the center of their room.  “Make sure to get it plenty of water and sunlight.  They usually don’t require too much effort, but it’s good to be safe.  I’m sure the meaning of the flowers isn’t lost on you, but if it is, I sent Oikawa a book on flower meanings years ago.”

“Right.  Thank you,” Iwaizumi says robotically, voice dry.  

If Ushijima notices the insincerity of the statement, it doesn’t show on his face.  “My pleasure, Iwaizumi-san.  I wanted to apologize for any misunderstandings between us.”  He holds out a hand and Iwaizumi takes it, still a little numb to whatever it is that’s going on.

“I hope we can work together as proper teammates from now on,” Ushijima says, giving Iwaizumi’s hand a light squeeze before drawing away.  “And if anyone ever gives you and Oikawa a hard time about your relationship, come to me,” he says, a flash of something dangerous in his eyes.  “I’ll take care of it.”

Swallowing, Iwaizumi curls a hand around the container in his arms.  “... Okay.  Thanks,” he mumbles.  Ushijima bows one more time, before turning to go.  Iwaizumi still can’t quite grasp the situation.  Mattsun and Makki would probably get a kick out of it, at least.

“Hey, Ushijima,” he calls, careful to keep his voice steady.  Ushijima pauses in his tracks, turning to look over his shoulder.

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry if we were assholes to you earlier.  I’m excited to train with you this year.  Should be interesting.”

Ushijima’s eyes widen with something that might be surprise, before his lips quirk into a smile.  “All is forgiven, Iwaizumi-san.  I feel the same.”

* * *

 

When Iwaizumi gets out of the shower a few hours later, he finds Oikawa practically inhaling the cake Ushijima left them.  It’s a rainbow marble cake with the words CONGRATULATIONS and two stick figures holding hands drawn in icing on top, which would surprise Iwaizumi with its lack of sublty had it been from anyone else.  He supposes blunt and to the point is just Ushijima’s way of doing things.

“Hey, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa greets, with a cheeky smile.  There’s rainbow icing on the tip of his nose, but he doesn’t seem to notice.  “Where’d you get the cake?”

“Ushiwaka.”

At this Oikawa, immediately starts dramatically choking, and races forward to spit it out into their garbage can, only to trip over the massive plant in the middle of their room.  

Iwaizumi snorts, crossing his arms across his chest.  

“Where’d this plant come from?!” Oikawa squeaks, scrambling on hands and knees in a desperate attempt to get to the trash can.

“Ushiwaka.”

“Then why didn’t you throw them away?!” cries Oikawa, as he tries to wipe off his tongue on the back of his hand.  “Why the hell would we keep such a massive pot of flowers?”

Iwaizumi sighs, glancing away.  “It’s kind of a long story.”

At this, Oikawa stiffens, glancing back toward him curiously.  “Wait.  Are you and Ushiwaka-chan….  _friends_  now or something?”

There’s a long pause.  Iwaizumi tries to find the words to respond, but he still can’t quite force out the word ‘yes’.  “He’s not as bad as you thought he was… once you get to know him.  Probably.”

Sticking his nose in the air, Oikawa looks quickly away.  “How could you, Iwa-chan?”

“Oh, please.  He’s our teammate.  We couldn’t keep acting as if he didn’t exist forever.”

Oikawa pouts.  “What really happened?”

“Nothing- I just-”

“Iwa-chan.  I know you too well for you to get away with lying.  Be honest.”  He crawls forward until his chin is practically resting in Iwaizumi’s lap.

Iwaizumi grits his teeth.  “Well… the other day.  I went to talk to him after practice over some…  _concerns_.”

“Concerns…?”

“Yeah, it wasn’t a big deal.”

“No, I remember.  You seemed pretty upset,” Oikawa interjects, nose wrinkled in thought.  “Especially after… wait-”

“It was nothing important.  I just-”

But it’s already too late.  Tooru smirks, eyes flashing with realization. “Iwa-chan,” he laughs.  “You were jealous-”  He cuts off to snicker into his hand.  “-of  _Ushiwaka-chan_?!”

“What? No!” Iwaizumi snaps, but he knows he can’t lie convincingly to Tooru.  He growls and buries his face in his palms.  “Shut up!”

“Iwa-chan, that’s so cute!” Oikawa exclaims, prying Iwaizumi’s hands away with a gentle grin.  

“Look, I know it’s stupid, but he was- I thought-”

“No, no, I’m serious,” Oikawa giggles, nuzzling his face into Iwaizumi’s neck.  “You’re so sweet.  Protecting my honor.  My Iwa-chan,” he cooes, as he presses a kiss to his boyfriend’s neck.

“Shut up, or I will end you.”

Oikawa only laughs, linking his arms around Iwaizumi’s waist.  “So what happened, then? You punched him in the face and-”

“I didn’t punch him!” Iwaizumi barks, turning away to in a poor attempt to hide his red face.  “I don’t really know.  Ushijima is just really dense.  I mean, we already knew that but-” He sighs, running his fingers along the other’s hip.  “There’s not that much to say.  He figured out we’re… you know... in a relationship…. Then baked us a cake.  And brought us flowers.  And threatened to ‘take care of’ anyone who gave us a hard time.  So...”

Oikawa blinks at him.  “Weird.”

“Yeah.  I’m not really sure what to make of it.  But maybe… we should give him a chance… or something?  Since we are teammates.”

Oikawa furrows his brows, deep in thought.  He draws in a staggered breath of air.  It almost looks like what he’s about to say might kill him, but he forces it out of his mouth anyway.  “I guess we could try to give Ushiwaka-chan a chance.  At the very least, I can call off the whole ‘accidental injury’ thing.”

“You weren’t actually going to do that, you ass.”

“If he tried to correct my posture one more time, I might have!” Oikawa snips, as he pulls himself free of the other’s arms.  With a heavy sigh, he reaches for the cake again, cutting himself another piece.

“I thought you wanted to throw that away.”

Oikawa shrugs.  “I guess there’s no point to wasting perfectly good cake.  Even if Ushiwaka-chan made it.”

Iwaizumi slides next his boyfriend to grab a piece for himself.  “It is pretty good,” he agrees, resigned.

“Well, that explains the rainbows, then,” Oikawa mumbles, sucking on his plastic fork.  “Obnoxious.”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi grunts, and slumps against him.  “But I guess it was kind of nice.”

Oikawa lets out an overdramatic breath of air, but takes another bite of the cake nevertheless.  “I can’t believe this.”

“You and me both.”

* * *

 

Despite their combined resignation, the next day at practice, they both put in the effort to treat Ushijima marginally better.  Iwaizumi makes a point of clamping him on the back during huddle, and Oikawa does his best to be patient, even as the spiker lectures him for his nearly squandered talent and lack of proper form.

It’s not much, but it’s a start.  Their coaches definitely seem pleased they’re finally starting to get along, so there’s that.

Still, Oikawa has to drag his feet as he approaches Ushiwaka after practice, barely able to wipe the sour expression away.  “Ushiwaka-chan,” he calls, with false cheer.  “Nice practice.”

This time, Ushijima restrains himself from correcting his name.  “Thank you, Oikawa.  Your serves have been improving nicely and you are as skilled as ever.  Though you might have been better by now if-”

“-if I had gone to Shiratorizawa.  Right, I know,” Oikawa finishes, voice  strained. “But let’s drop that.” 

He pauses for a moment, as if having to force the words out his mouth.  “Iwa-chan and I were wondering if you… maybe… wanted to get ramen with us… at some point,” he says. His smile is only a little forced, which he considers to be a success.

Ushijima stares at Oikawa curiously for a moment, his hand tightening around the jersey he’d been folding.  “Would you like advice on how to care for the lilac plant I left in your care?”

“Um… sure,” Oikawa answers, slightly dumbfounded.

Ushijima nods resolutely.  “I would be honored.  Just allow me to finish folding my clothes.”

“I didn’t mean now!”

Ushijima glances up at him curiously.  “Why wait?  Those lilacs need proper attention.”

Behind Oikawa, Iwaizumi emits a loud bark of laughter, which he promptly tries to pass off as a cough.

“Right…” Oikawa mumbles, looking back at his boyfriend in disbelief.

Iwaizumi grins, shrugging.  He supposes being friends with Ushijima couldn’t be that bad.  

Probably.

It will be interesting, to say the least.

**Author's Note:**

> Something silly. Ushijima really came out of nowhere and stole my heart with his blunt obliviousness. He's going to be their weird supportive friend. Sure, he's overly blunt and doesn't realize when he's managed to offend people, but if anyone messes with his friends, I'm sure that wouldn't end well for them.
> 
> I'm going to try posting more of my fics here, if I can.
> 
> hopenobodyeverfindsthis.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to message me there any time, and feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
